


Я пьяная, злая и хочу секса. Раздевайся!

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, OOC, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Ребекка Майклсон в не лучшем состоянии духа. Что же может произойти?
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 3





	Я пьяная, злая и хочу секса. Раздевайся!

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark  
> Примечание:  
> \- Написано на TVD фест. По заявке: "Ребекка/Елена. Я пьяная, злая и хочу секса. Раздевайся!".  
> \- Так же огромная благодарность сообществу dn arthouse » covers // arts // trailers (https://vk.com/covers_dn) и мастеру ByDemens за прекрасную обложку!

Ребекка Майклсон хотя бы иногда, но была серьезной и последовательной в своих поступках. Конечно, порой эти поступки выходили ей боком… но не суть. В общем, она от каждого ожидала подвоха, и не напрасно. Ведь у нее и ее семьи было столько недоброжелателей, что излишняя наблюдательность стала привычкой. Сегодня же случилось так, что Ребекка оказалась лишней в собственном доме. Потому как братец наконец-таки смог очаровать малышку Кэролайн Форбс, и теперь они, счастливые, расслаблялись на шикарной кровати Клауса, застеленной кроваво-красными шелковыми простынями. Да, старший брат любил роскошь, и проявления этой любви были разбросаны по всему особняку.

Засев в «Мистик-гриль», мисс Майклсон, не нарушая принципа «повышай градус, а не понижай его», уничтожала алкогольный запас бара. Слегка помутневшим взглядом девушка оглядела постепенно редеющий зал и с досадой подметила, что Мэтт Донован сегодня не работал. А расслабиться хотелось жутко. Так долго копившееся напряжение тяжким грузом давило на плечи, а нервы, которые и так были не в лучшем состоянии, сейчас и вовсе взрывались, как мелкие водяные бомбочки, затапливая нутро злобой, яростью и неудовлетворением.

Приблизительно после пятнадцатого стакана «Jack Daniel's», уверенная в себе и правильности своих действий, Ребекка практически твердым шагом направилась к особняку Сальваторе, надеясь застать там хоть кого-нибудь из братьев и расслабиться уже с ним. А если повезет - то с ними. Дорога до дома заняла около двадцати минут, во время которых часть алкогольных паров выветрилась, а вторая - ударила в мозги. В общем, удивлению Ребекки не было предела, когда дверь отворилась и на пороге появилась Елена, зевая и одергивая короткий топ на бретельках.

Челюсть мисс Майклсон поздоровалась с деревянным полом, потому как ее обладательница не ожидала увидеть в доме Сальваторе именно этого человека. Пару минут тишины, пока девушки изучали друг друга озадаченными взглядами, были прерваны возгласом Елены, видимо, пришедшей в себя быстрее:

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Надеялась застать здесь хотя бы одну особь мужского пола. – Вампирша тряхнула волосами. – Где Сальваторе?

\- Деймон у Рика, Стефан где-то бродит… - прислонившись к косяку, ответила Гилберт. 

\- А ты что делаешь у них дома?

\- Тебе оно надо? - огрызнулась Елена. – Если я здесь, значит, так нужно.

\- Как самоуверенно... - толкая девушку бедром и проскальзывая внутрь дома, заметила Ребекка.

\- Эй, - возмущенно воскликнула Гилберт, - тебя не приглашали!

\- Пора привыкнуть, что семье Майклсон не нужно приглашения.

\- И что тебе нужно? – захлопнув дверь и сложив руки на груди, поинтересовалась девушка.

«Все-таки зря она это сделала», - пронеслась в голове Ребекки мысль. Ведь сейчас вампирша была не только легко отвлекаема, но и так же легко возбуждаема. Голодный взгляд пробежался по длинным загорелым ногам, задержался на коротеньких шортиках и поднялся выше, подмечая плоский животик девушки и довольно красивую грудь, скрываемую темно-синей материей топа. Чтобы немного остыть, она налила себе виски. Залпом осушив стакан этой прохладной жидкости и почувствовав пробежавшееся по венам приятное тепло, Ребекка, сдерживая рвущуюся наружу похоть, прорычала:

\- Я хочу секса. Раздевайся!

\- Что? – изумленная Елена еле ворочала языком, поэтому из ее аккуратного ротика вырвался лишь тихий шепоток.

\- Донована на горизонте я не вижу, Сальваторе так некстати оказались вне дома... Остаешься только ты.

\- А как же остальная мужская часть населения города?

\- Она меня мало волнует. Не хочу заводить новых знакомств, да и с тобой, я думаю, мне приятнее будет.

\- Почему?.. – отходя назад, ближе к дивану, и пытаясь нащупать мобильник, спросила Елена.

\- На тебе можно отыграться, – сделав глоток виски и чуть растянув губы в улыбке, заметила Ребекка. – Ты ведь та еще сучка. Гены Петровой в тебе так и играют! Скольким ты причинила боли, а сколькие из-за тебя погибли! А меня ты вообще заколола. Так что нас ждет довольно насыщенный вечер.

\- Не надо… Тебе же…

\- Вспомнила про своих защитников? – хмыкнула вампирша. - Даже не надейся. Я все равно не отступлюсь. Я очень хочу секса, и то, что ты девушка, меня не остановит. Так даже интереснее.

\- Не…

\- Хватит! – вампирша вмиг оказалась перед Еленой. – Если ты не будешь рыпаться и сопротивляться, то, возможно, даже получишь удовольствие. Кстати, Катерина изворачивалась меньше, чем ты.

\- Ты спала с Кэтрин? – распахнув глаза и чуть приоткрыв рот, спросила удивленная девушка.

\- Относительно спала, конечно… но суть ты уловила. И пора закончить с разговорами! Или так ты надеешься отсрочить неизбежное?.. – приподняв бровь, поинтересовалась Ребекка.

\- Ну, пожалуйста, я не хочу...

\- А что ты хочешь? – Елена сокрушенно выдохнула, оказавшись прижатой к стенке и ощутив чужое тело, прижимающее ее к прохладному дереву. – Хочешь, чтобы здесь оказались Сальваторе и спасли бедную правильную девочку Гилберт? Или ты хочешь, чтобы они видели, с кем ты развлекаешься, когда их нет рядом?..

Ответить Гилберт не успела, так как ее рот оказался запечатан. Губы вампирши были настойчивыми, с легким привкусом виски, который влила в себя Майклсон. Елена не понимала своих ощущений. С одной стороны, казалось противным то, что ее целовала пьяная девушка. С другой же… было приятно. Даже очень. Влажный язык легко скользил по сжатым губам, принуждая поддаться и впустить его глубже. И она поддалась. Поддалась его мягкой настойчивости, упругости, отпустила все лишние мысли, мешающие получать удовольствие и просто наслаждаться ситуацией. Шатенка приоткрыла рот и ответила на поцелуй, впуская чужой изучающий язык глубже и подчиняясь настойчивым губам. Спустя минуту Ребекка отстранилась и с ласковой улыбкой взглянула на нее.

\- Что, все-таки приняла правильное решение? – Кивок головы заставил ее чуть прикусить губу и лукаво взглянуть на свою неожиданную партнершу. – Умница, Елена. Идем. Братишки ведь не будут против, если мы немного пошалим на их постелях?

\- Думаю, нет. – Елена тряхнула волосами. – А если и будут, то нам с этого что?

\- М-м-м, да ты, оказывается, не такая тихоня, какую из себя строишь! – ухмыльнулась вампирша и, схватив уже полностью подвластную ей девушку за руку, потянула ее в спальню старшего Сальваторе. – Развлечемся тут или?..

\- Я хотела бы именно здесь, - заправив выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо, ответила девушка.

\- Нет, ты все-таки можешь удивлять. Ну, я думаю, Деймону будет приятно узнать о нашем маленьком развлечении, почувствовать запах твоего возбуждения и уловить оттенки твоего удовольствия… А ты жестока. Стефан уже знает об этом?

\- Нет, - плюхнувшись на широкую кровать и стягивая с себя топ, ответила Елена. – Но думаю, что после всего, что случилось, это не станет для него неожиданностью.

\- Маленькая стервочка, - расплылась в довольной улыбке Ребекка и, забравшись на кровать, подползла ближе, буквально нависнув над Гилберт. – Подозреваю, эта ночь станет ярким началом твоей новой жизни.

\- Ты хочешь обратить меня? – с явным страхом глядя прямо в голубые глаза, спросила Елена.

\- Нет, ты что! – воскликнула вампирша. - Клаус мне за это голову оторвет. Просто не думаю, что все будет по-прежнему. И хватит разговоров, я и так слишком долго терпела.

Снова поцеловав девушку, Ребекка наконец-то отпустила мысли. Они грязным потоком вылились из ее тела вместе с этим прикосновением. Не желая больше медлить, она сильнее прикусила нижнюю губу партнерши, практически поранив кожу и пустив кровь. Елена, вопреки ее ожиданиям, глухо застонав, принялась раздевать свою любовницу, стаскивая с нее майку и нежно сжимая сосок через кружевную ткань лифчика. На это неожиданное движение Ребекка отозвалась удивленным гортанным хрипом и сильнее впилась губами в податливую плоть человека.

Остальные вещи, мешающие соприкосновению двух тел, полетели на пол в течение минуты. Наконец-то насытившись поцелуями, Майклсон спустилась ниже к шее девушки, легко прихватывая загорелую кожу зубами или же губами оставляя небольшие покраснения. Завтра утром наверняка проявятся засосы в районе сонной артерии. На эти ласки Елена отзывалась стонами. Мягкими, грудными, такими сладкими для слуха Ребекки стонами. Иногда, в моменты неконтролируемой ярости, ей казалось, что она разорвет на части эту самовлюбленную девчонку и даже не пожалеет об этом. Но сейчас ничего подобного не было. Она хотела расслабиться, и Гилберт идеально ей подходила. 

\- Ребекка… - прошептала Елена, даваясь хрипом, застрявшим в ее горле. – Дай мне…

\- Что? – посмотрев в потемневшие карие глаза, которые сейчас казались кофейными, если не черными, спросила вампирша.

\- Дай мне… себя…

\- Горячая девочка, - ухмыльнулась блондинка и провела языком линию от ее горла до пупка. 

Прорычав какое-то ругательство, Елена остановила ее, приподняв лицо за подбородок и прильнув к приоткрытым губам. Пальцы человека легко пробежались по прохладной коже ключиц, плеч, живота и скользнули ниже, туда, где Ребекке было нужно. Осторожно прикоснувшись к гладкой киске, пальцы девушки мягким движением погладили клитор. Судорожный вздох, сорвавшийся с губ вампирши, Гилберт заглушила поцелуем. Толкнув девушку на кровать, она нависла над вампиршей, и проворные пальчики скользнули глубже. 

\- Ох, а ты, оказывается… хорошо владеешь своими пальчиками, - выдохнула блондинка и чуть прикусила губу.

\- Мне было скучно, - чуть прикусив мочку ее уха, промурлыкала Елена. – Вот и развлекалась без Стефана, как могла.

\- А Деймон не вариант? – сквозь стон поинтересовалась вампирша.

\- Соблазн. Поддаваться соблазнам не в моих правилах.

\- Черт… - протянула девушка, выгибаясь. – Правильная какая… поддалась бы, давно прекратила свои выкрутасы.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – остановившись и лизнув блондинку в скулу, спросила Елена.

\- Деймон хорошо умеет вытрахивать все глупости, – недовольно засопев, ответила Майклсон. - А ты - одна сплошная глупость.

\- Ах, так!.. – оскорблено воскликнула шатенка. - Ну, мы посмотрим еще, кто из нас глупость. 

\- Хах, деточка, даже не… - она не закончила, так как проворный влажный язычок принялся энергично массировать клитор, а пара пальчиков легко проникла в полное смазки влагалище.

Сжав в кулаках простыни и сцепив челюсти, Ребекка старалась сдерживаться, но под таким напором это удавалось с трудом. Тело, в отличие от разума, полностью и безоговорочно откликалось на ласки и не желало ограничивать свое удовольствие, а вот ум наоборот. Он раненой птицей бился, чтобы настоять на своем и осуществить задуманное – трахнуть чертову Елену Гилберт так, чтобы она имя свое забыла. Но сейчас все вышло из-под контроля и летело в тартарары. 

Эта девчонка так умело предугадывала желания и претворяла их в жизнь, что уже через некоторое время, которое вампирше показалось вечностью, она билась в сладостных конвульсиях оргазма, выстанывая имя этой чертовки вперемешку с ругательствами. Кончики пальцев покалывало, дыхание сбилось, как от спринтерского бега, даже глаза не хотелось открывать. 

\- Ну и кто из нас «глупость»? – улыбнулась Елена, отводя пряди волос от лица вампирши.

\- Ты что, уже практиковала такой секс? – сглатывая горький комок в горле, спросила блондинка.

\- Не то чтобы практиковала… просто меня ну очень заинтересовала одна статья...

\- Ты разрушила все мои планы! – слабо воскликнула Ребекка. – Я планировала затрахать тебя до потери пульса, а получилось…

\- Ну, Ребекка, – лукаво улыбнулась девушка, – у тебя еще есть такая возможность. До рассвета еще, как минимум, шесть часов.

\- Что?.. Ты действительно?.. – с трудом приподнявшись на локтях, залепетала вампирша, и тут ей в голову пришла одна дикая мысль: – Кэтрин?

Звонкий смех разрезал тишину комнаты.

\- Нет, это я. Просто… иногда хочется расслабиться! Я тебя уже расслабила - теперь твоя очередь.

\- Боже, да я вообще тебя не знаю! – в притворном ужасе воскликнула Майклсон. - Думала, ты такая скромная, правильная…

\- Вообще-то, это маска, - прошептала на ухо шатенка. - Не хочу быть второй Кэтрин, потому и скрываю свою истинную сущность.

\- Мозг ты выносишь основательно, скрывая свою «истинную сущность»! И вообще, ты сучка. Когда перестанешь мучить братьев?

\- Ты за них волнуешься? – скептически приподняв брови, спросила Елена.

\- К черту их! – махнула рукой Ребекка. - Потом с тобой разберемся, а сейчас - более насущные вопросы… - с этими словами и довольной улыбкой она вновь приникла к губам Елены и сжала острыми ноготками сосок.

\- М-м-м, - только и смогла выдавить шатенка, придвигаясь ближе к блондинке и отдаваясь грубым ласкам целиком и полностью.

Надо отметить, что мисс Майклсон, прожившая много сотен лет на этой земле, знала толк в обращении с женским телом и точками неземного удовольствия. Она выполнила свой замысел и заставила Елену ненадолго забыть свое имя и отдаться во власть безграничному блаженству.

***

Деймон, обнаруживший утром в своей постели двух голых девушек, сначала подумал, что где-то не там свернул и попал в какую-то параллельную Вселенную. Потом, когда целая бутылка виски полностью перекочевала в его тело, понял, что все-таки Древние слишком сложны для его понимания. Сначала грозятся убить, а потом оказываются в одной постели… Старший Сальваторе надеялся на то, что не все из семейки Майклсонов такие непостоянные, потому как менять свою ориентацию вампир не хотел. Но очень многие из Древних уже пытались его прикончить, а к его глубочайшему сожалению, в этом семействе была всего одна особь женского пола…


End file.
